


Grieving

by Melbrook



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Kendall turns to Greenlee when she finds out that Zach died.





	

Grieving

It was the hardest thing that Greenlee would ever have to do but Kendell needed to know that Zach was dead. She took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. 

"Greenlee you're back. I missed you guys so much," Kendell said in a rush of excitement as she embraced her best friend. "I've been trying to reach Zach, did he come home with you? Do you know where he is?" Kendell asked Greenlee as they sat down on the couch.

"Kendell, I have some very bad news. Zach's plane crashed. He's not coming back. I'm so sorry,"Greenlee said.

"It's not true. You're lying. Zach's not gone. I would feel it if he were gone."

"Kendall, I was there. I'm not lying. The plane exploded when it landed. Zach couldn't have survived it. He's gone."

The pain of losing Zach hit Kendell like a Tsunami. She would not survive this pain. She needed to find a distraction.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything that I can do for you?" Greenlee asked as she placed her hand on Kendell's back.

Kendell felt a temporary reprieve from the overwhelming emotion when Greenlee touched her. 

Kendell turned and captured Greenlee's lips with hers. 

Greenlee let herself get lost in the kiss for a moment but then pulled away. She would not let Kendell use her as a distraction. "What was that for?"

"Kissing you makes me feel better. I just want the pain to stop for just a little bit. You could give that to me."

"I'm not going to let you do this. You have a really bad habit of using sex as a grieving mechanism. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I've never thought about being intimate with you, but it can't happen not now. Not when Zach's the one you want."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just don't know how I'm going to go on without him. I was going to tell him that I'm pregnant when he got home. I was so happy this morning when I read the pregnancy results and now I'm scared. What am I going to do?" Kendell said as she broke down into sobs.

"You're going to be okay because I'm going to be there with you every step of the way. I've never let you down before and I'm not going to start now," Greenlee said as she embraced Kendall. 

Greenlee stayed with Kendell until she fell asleep. Today was one of the hardest days in her life and she knew that it had to be ten times harder for Kendell, but she would see her through the pain of losing Zach.


End file.
